The Eternal Smile
by laohero
Summary: Hikaru finally obtains the right to challenge Kuwabara sensei for the Honinbou title. Can he do it? Finally, Hikaru decides to tell Akira about Sai. Akira's reaction is...


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. In fact, this is not my story either. I merely translated it from Chinese. I am not sure exactly who is the original author of this story, since several people have posted it on the web and some forums. This is my first attempt at translating, hope you like it.  
  
Hikaru no Go – The Eternal Smile  
  
It has been 2 years since the Hokuto cup. From the time of Touya Koyo's retirement till now, the major titles of the Japan Go World have been won by the new generation of Go pros. Akira has succeeded his dad to become the new Meijin. Ogata, after winning the Jyudan, went on to claim the Kisei and the Tengen titles. Not long afterward, Kurata 8-dan became the Ouza title-holder. Among the older generation of pros, only Kuwabara Honinbou is left. And Shindou Hikaru, recently promoted to 4-dan, has defeated opponents such as Ochi and Waya, and finally obtained the right to challenge Kuwabara for the title! In the Honinbou title match that lasted 2 days, Hikaru's performance exceeded everyone's expectations. Despite being his first appearance in a title match, not only was he not overawed by the occasion, but he was able to put up a good fight. Before the 7th match, they were deadlocked in a 3-3 tie. So what is going to happen in the deciding 7th game?  
  
"Shindou Hikaru… he is finally here…!" exclaimed Amano-san, the Go reporter, as he stares at the screen.  
  
"He is doing very well, despite this being his first title match." commented Kurata-san as he gobbles up a bowl of udon.  
  
Akira, Ogata, and the rest are also gathered at the Go Institute to watch the game live, waiting for the result of the game.  
  
"From the looks of things, there is a chance that Shindou can win." said Ogata.  
  
"Shindou… are you finally showing your true skill?..." Akira did not comment on what Ogata said, but rather he was thinking about their first match 4 years ago:  
  
"How strong is your Go?"  
  
"I'm not sure… but I should be quite strong!"  
  
"You're not sure but you say you're quite strong, that's funny!"  
  
…  
  
The Koisumi that he played was an old style, the way he places his stones was really amateurish. Yet, I lost to him. But why is it that in the Junior High Go tournament, his Go became so bad?  
  
"There is someone else inside you… The person that played 2 games with me at the Go Salon was… SAI! Or perhaps he is… the present Hikaru?"  
  
Akira was filled with doubts as he watched an intensely concentrating Hikaru in the room of Yuugen.  
  
…  
  
It had been 4 hours since the start of the 7th game. Kuwabara sensei began to show signs of fatigue.  
  
"I can't take it anymore…? Has old age finally caught up with me…?" Kuwabara holds a white seed in his hand, and has been pondering the next move for a long time, "The Japan Go world has indeed been overtaken by the younger generation!"  
  
"But, Shindou Hikaru, are you qualified to snatch the Honinbou title away from me?" a shiny gleam suddenly appeared in Kuwabara's razor thin eyes, "If so, then defeat me right here!"  
  
And with a "Pa-chi", he placed the stone in a totally unexpected spot.  
  
All the spectators were shocked:  
  
"To think that he can come up with this move?! It is a move befitting the name of Kuwabara sensei, the Honinbou title holder for so many years."  
  
However, Hikaru appeared unfazed.  
  
He slowly closed the fan in his hand, and unhurriedly pick up a black seed.  
  
"Shindou, how will you deal with this?"  
  
Akira pondered as he observed the game.  
  
With an elegant stroke of the hand, a cool and confident smile on his face, Hikaru made the decisive move.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
A huge gasp came from everyone in the room.  
  
Kuwabara looked in shock at the white seed; Amano-san and the rest of the reporters exclaimed loudy; and the rest – Kurata, Ogata, Akira, Isumi, Ochi, Waya, Morishita, and the other pros all had a strange expression on their face that is a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
That was because the image of one person flashed in their minds –   
  
"Honinbou… Shuusaku!!!"  
  
…  
  
Once again, there is a period of silence in the room of Yuugen.  
  
"Sai, did you see that? This is the Go that I play now."  
  
As Hikaru concentrates on the game, his suddenly thought of the time when he first came to this room with Sai to play Go – that was in the New First Dan series, when he played against Touya Koyo. In this mysterious room, Sai insisted on playing the game himself! And he even quarreled with Hikaru.  
  
"That fellow Sai, he is always bugging me to let him play…"  
  
Hikaru quietly thought about old times.  
  
"But, if you had not so selflessly stood behind me, there would not have been the me of today!"  
  
His hand gripped the fan tightly.  
  
"You exist in my Go… Sai, I'm sure you can see every move I make, right?"  
  
A pained expression appeared on Kuwabara's face as he slumped into deep thought, as Hikaru continue his reminiscence of the past.  
  
"Honinbou Shuusaku… that's you, Sai. That's why…. I simply have to win this match!"  
  
Hikaru lifted up his head, a determined expression in his eyes.  
  
Kuwabara finally gives in…  
  
"Ma…ke…mashita…".  
  
He lowers his head.  
  
A new wave of exclamations filled the Go Institute.  
  
" I guess I really… I really should give up my place…" A rare smile appeared appeared on Kuwabara's face, "The Japan Go world needs a new wave of youngsters… young man, you have won!"  
  
"Thank you… Kuwabara sensei for your guidance."  
  
Hikaru said loudly as he stood up and walked over to Kuwabara.  
  
…  
  
The Honinbou title match was finally over, and a new Honinbou was borned – Shindou Honinbou.  
  
And so, the Go world was finally dominated by a new generation of pros, with Ogata, Kurata, Akira, and Hikaru at the top. The older generation had fulfilled their role, and retired from the scence.  
  
However, the story is not over yet. There is still the threat from Korean and Chinese pros, as well as the challenge from pros that are even younger than them!  
  
…  
  
Leaving the room of Yuugen, Hikaru was mobbed by a persistent crowd of reporters.  
  
"Oh man, this is terrible!" Hikaru was sweating as he faced them. Fortunately, he was rescued by Amano-san.  
  
"Everyone, Shindou Honinbou has just finished his match, let him take a rest before doing the interviews! Us reporters should also observe some ethics!"  
  
"That sounds very good, but your real motive is still to get an exclusive interview!"  
  
Even as some reporters were grumbling, Amano-san was an influential person, and they finally "released" Hikaru.  
  
"Thank you so much, Amano-san."  
  
"You're too polite, Shindou sensei. I should congratulate you first!"  
  
"No, please don't call me sensei, ok?" Hikaru sticks out his tongue. "I prefer that you call me as you used to."  
  
As Amano-san was going to say something, they heard Akira's quiet voice from behind.  
  
"Shindou, congratulations."  
  
"Touya…"  
  
Hikaru turned around, and saw Akira and Ogata.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hikaru replied in the same quiet tone.  
  
"Come to think of it, you have really became strong… the Shindou of 4 years ago that was unbelievably strong has finally returned…"  
  
Akira stared into his eyes, actively searching for something.  
  
Hikaru hesitated for a while, and finally asked,  
  
"Touya, let me ask you: how would you compare the Shindou 4 years ago and the present Shindou? Who is stronger?"  
  
"Hmmm… they are equally strong…"  
  
"Really? Hontou?"  
  
Hikaru asked unbelievably.  
  
"Oh, I don't mean to say that you have not improved…"  
  
Akira added, apologetically.  
  
"No… to say that they are equally strong… is already the best possible assessment of me…"  
  
Hikaru lifted his head to gaze at the birds flying overhead.  
  
"Touya, can you accompany me to a place?"  
  
"What place?"  
  
"Hiroshima – the birthplace of Honinbou Shuusaku!"  
  
…  
  
Two young professional go players, nursing different thoughts, got onto the Shinkansen to Hiroshima together.  
  
"Shindou, why the sudden urge to go to that place?"  
  
Touya was still rather bewildered.  
  
"That's because… I feel that something wonderful is going to happen there!"  
  
Hikaru smiled mysteriously.  
  
"There is someone else inside me."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Isn't this what you said to me more than 2 years ago?"  
  
"But I was just uttering nonsense!"  
  
Akira looked embarrassed, but Hikaru was very serious.  
  
"Touya, you did not guess wrongly. There is indeed someone else inside me; someone who is as strong as Honinbou Shuusaku… if you want to know, I will tell you everything when we get to Hiroshima!"  
  
"Indeed…"  
  
…  
  
A few transfers later, they finally stepped onto Hiroshima.  
  
The sea breeze felt unusually fresh, and seagulls could be seen everywhere. The relaxed atmosphere was so different from Tokyo. Akira and Hikaru felt rejuvenated.  
  
"How shall I put it… it really feels like something wonderful will happen!"  
  
Hikaru took a deep breath..  
  
"You have been here before, right?"  
  
Touya noticed that Hikaru seemed familiar with the roads.  
  
"Yes, I had a short and hurried trip here once. How about you?"  
  
"I have only been to Shuusaku's tomb in Tokyo."  
  
"In that case, there are a lot of things that you should see over here!"  
  
Hikaru pulled at his shirt, "Let's go. First stop: Shuusaku memorial museum."  
  
"Shuusaku memorial museum?"  
  
"That's right. It's the birthplace of Shuusaku."  
  
…  
  
They were greeted by an old temple-liked place. A huge stone plague lies in the garden inside the walls. On it was carved "The first Kisei (Go-god?) of Japan – Honinbou Shuusaku".  
  
While admiring the quiet scenery, Hikaru recalls the time when he came here to look for Sai. The museum had not changed one bit, but he was certainly very different from the Hikaru that came here in a hurry 2 years ago.  
  
"This is the place?"  
  
They stopped outside a small hut, and changed into slippers.  
  
Gentle rays of sunlight filtered through the thin curtains into the simply-furnished room; a small pot of flowers sitting by the window were in full-bloom, filling the room with their light fragrance. Shuusaku's personal belongings were displayed in the clean glass cabinets: a 4-legged Go-ban, some scattered go seeds, several Kifu that had turned yellow with age, as well as some musical instruments, calligraphy paper, an umbrella, a flute, a fan and other items of the Edo period.   
  
"They have been preserved very well."  
  
Touya remarked as he scanned through the items.  
  
"There is more. Let's go take a look at Shuusaku's tomb."  
  
Hikaru, looking rather impatient, dragged Akira to the tomb behind the hills.  
  
"This place has the tombs of several generations of Honinbous, not just Shuusaku's!"  
  
Touya observed as he followed Hikaru to a grayish-green stone plaque, with the words "The tomb of Shuusaku".  
  
By the side of the tomb are some white chrysanthemum flowers, placed there by previous visitors.  
  
The two of them stood very still, not saying a word.  
  
In the slight breeze can be heard the faint chirping of birds; silvery drops of dew gleamed from the petals of the white chrysanthemum.  
  
"Honinbou Shuusaku…"  
  
This was the first time they were so close to the Go-master from the Edo period. That might have been over 100 years ago, but has the standard of Go now surpassed that of the Edo period?  
  
It was very quiet in the cemetery. It seemed as though the spirits here did not liked being disturbed. A monk cladded in brown robes could be seen among the tombstones; no other lifeforms were present except for the occasional bird or two.  
  
"Indeed… he is still not here… even though I had expected this…"  
  
Hikaru looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Who isn't here?", asked Akira.  
  
"No, nothing. Let's go to one more place."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You know that little temple among the bamboo grove? Shuusaku used to play Go there. Shall we go there to play a game?"  
  
"That's a good idea. But… the Go-ban and stones are so precious; would the caretaker let us use them?"  
  
"That's not a problem! The old man in charge there is very nice. Come on!"  
  
"Ok ok, you don't have to grab my sleeve like that…"  
  
Hikaru impatiently dragged Akira to that temple. They walked noiselessly through the empty rooms, to the little hut that contained Shuusaku's Go-ban.  
  
…  
  
"This is the Go-ban that they used last time. Young man, I think you have come before."  
  
The caretaker seemed to recognize Hikaru.  
  
"That's right, I came two years ago. You certainly have a good memory!"  
  
"Hehe, that's because not many people will come to this place twice. Young man, do you know how to play Go?"  
  
At this question, Hikaru and Akira simply smiled to each other.  
  
"Can you let us play a game on this Go-ban?"  
  
"Certainly. Here are the seeds."  
  
The caretaker offered generously.   
  
"But do be careful."  
  
"Certainly!"  
  
Akira and Hikaru replied together. They quickly sat down on the opposite sides of the Go-ban. The caretaker smiled at them, and left.  
  
"I'm black."  
  
Hikaru won the nigiri.  
  
"Just like that time."  
  
Said Akira, almost subconsciously.  
  
"…That's right. But now your opponent is certainly not the same."  
  
Hikaru placed his first stone on the star.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Akira also placed his stone on a star.  
  
"There used to be someone else inside me."  
  
Hikaru explained as he continued to place stones.   
  
"He was a Go player from the Hei-an period, and was revived in the mind of Honinbou Shuusaku. 100 years later, he revived again in my mind, and borrowed my hand to continue to play Go – in order to achieve the hand of God!"  
  
Hikaru's expression was very peaceful, even as he recounted an extraordinary story.  
  
"So, the person that played Go with me at the salon was indeed…"  
  
"It was Sai, the spirit that revived inside me – Fujiwarano Sai; he is also the Sai on the internet that defeated your dad."  
  
"Fujiwa…rano… Sai?"  
  
Akira repeated the name as Hikaru continued.  
  
"I started to play Go under Sai's influence, and you were my goal… but one day, Sai disappeared; that was when I recently became a pro."  
  
"That was the period when you were continuously absent from your games?"  
  
"That's right. In order to find Sai, I came to this place. But, he has completely disappeared…"  
  
Hikaru lowered his head.  
  
"I can't believe it. Spirits actually exist in this world."  
  
Even though Akira had already guessed part of it, this extraordinary story still seemed unbelievable to him.  
  
"Now you understand, why is it that sometimes I play well and sometimes I don't. That's because I am an idiot. I just want to play by myself, and not care about Sai's feelings…"  
  
Up till this day, Hikaru still blames himself for Sai's disappearance.  
  
"I also owe you an apology, Touya. I know you want to play a game with Sai, but because of me, you had very few opportunities… I believe Sai must have left this world filled with regrets."  
  
Hikaru still cannot help feeling sad whenever he thinks of Sai.  
  
"No, I do not think that is the case."  
  
Akira's eyes were gleaming.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Hikaru did not understand.  
  
"That's because I believe that he has discovered your potential, just like us. He knew that you were different from others. I believe that he must have left with hope… he believed that you can accomplish what he failed to achieve – the hand of God!"  
  
"The…hand…of…God?"  
  
Hikaru had a strange feeling in his heart, as he recited these words.  
  
At this moment, they suddenly heard a voice in the room.  
  
"That's right, Hikaru. What Touya said is right."  
  
At the sound of this familiar and gentle voice, Hikaru suddenly froze.  
  
"Shindou, what's wrong? It seems like someone is calling you!"  
  
Is is Sai? Is it Sai? Hikaru started searching for him all over the room.  
  
"You heard it too! It is Sai!!!"  
  
He almost shouted at Akira.  
  
"Sai! Sai! Where are you? Are you here?"  
  
Hikaru searched frantically all over the room.  
  
"Sai! I've always been looking for you! Where are you?"  
  
"Shindou! Look at the Go-ban!"  
  
Akira said suddenly.  
  
There was a strange disturbance in the air above the Go-ban. Two pairs of eyes stared intently on the spot. Suddenly, there appeared an image of a Hei-an Go player wearing a tall hat, with long white robes and flowing, long hair. Who else but Sai?!  
  
"Sai!!"  
  
Hikaru ran towards the figure.  
  
"I am Sai, Fujiwarano Sai, a go player from the Hei-an period. Hikaru, I have always been waiting for you."  
  
"So… you're the one that Shindou talks about… Fujiwarano Sai?"  
  
Akari stared in surprise at the mysterious figure.  
  
"That's right, I am very honored to have played with your father."  
  
Sai smiled happily.  
  
"Sai! So you have not disappeared! Come back to my side, Sai! In future, I will let you play all the games! Please… please do not leave me again!"  
  
Hikaru had started to cry.  
  
"Hikaru, I have always been by your side."  
  
Sai said gently.  
  
"Even though my form has disappeared, my Go and my presence have been infused into every one of your Go moves…"  
  
"Hikaru, do you know? Torajirou had existed for me, and I had existed for you…"  
  
"That's how Go is liked. It is passed on from one generation to the next. One day, you will find the person to whom you will pass on your Go."  
  
"I don't care about all that! I only want you to be by my side! Please! Just like the time we first met…"  
  
"Hikaru, you are wrong. There is no longer anything that I can teach you. You will need to put in a lot of hard work by yourself, in order to master the hand of God."  
  
"Sai! Sai! Please don't go! Sai! I still have a lot to talk to you! Sai!"  
  
No matter how loudly Hikaru shouted, that bright face in the air slowly darkened, and gradually faded into nothingness.  
  
"Sai! Sai! Sai!! Sai!!!"  
  
"Shindou! He is already gone!"  
  
"Why? Why? Sai! Why?..."  
  
Hikaru knelt down in front of the Go-ban, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Shindou, he has made himself very clear. He left because he finished what he had to do. His role in passing down his Go to future generations… he had existed because of this. Similarly, we exist for the Go players that will come after us…"  
  
"But, I want to have another game with Sai, we have always been very good friends…"  
  
Even though he understood Sai's intention, Hikaru still could not stop himself from crying.  
  
"Shindou, don't forget, there is still us! Have you forgotten who you are? You are the new Honinbou title holder! You now share the same recognition as Honinbou Shuusaku once had!"  
  
Akira pulled Hikaru from the ground.  
  
"In order to achieve the hand of God, we still have a long way to go…"  
  
" The hand of God?"  
  
Hikaru repeated in a soft voice.  
  
"That's right, hasn't that always been our goal? Besides, if we cannot achieve this goal while we're alive, we can be liked Sai and find a future Go player to take over…"  
  
Hearing this, Hikaru gradually stopped crying.  
  
"In that case, will I be able to see Sai again?  
  
He asked, while staring at the Go-ban.  
  
"Isn't Sai always with you? In you Go… didn't you say it's your fault that I lost many opportunities to play with Sai? In that case, you should compensate me by being his replacement!"  
  
Akira looked at Hikaru with competitive fire in his eyes.  
  
Hikaru stopped crying.   
  
Touya Akira, his life-long rival…   
  
"You're right, I must continue to play Go! With you, with Ogata sensei, with Kurata sensei, with everyone! Only by doing this can Sai continue to exist!"  
  
Hikaru returned to his seat.  
  
"Come on, let's finish this game."  
  
A sly smile appeared on Akira's face.  
  
"Shindou, you have not beaten me yet!"  
  
He swiftly placed a white stone.  
  
Hikaru wiped his eyes dry and quickly answered with a black stone.  
  
"I will not easily lose to you again!"  
  
"You think your move is brilliant? Check this out!"  
  
…  
  
A very subtle, faint outline of Sai appeared within the Go-ban, in between the fierce battle of the 2 young pros. However, neither of them noticed, as they were both fighting to reach their new goal.  
  
Sai smiled, watching the two of them aiming to attain the hand of God.  
  
"Hikaru, this is how Go is passed down, generation by generation…" 


End file.
